


Memories

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [24]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Claire is reflecting on some things.





	Memories

'Mam sad?' Asked almost-three-year-old Faith. 'Fay 'n' Bree did mam sad?'

'Of course no, sweetheart.' Said Claire, hugging her tighter with her free arm, the other one holding baby Bree as she nursed. 'You could never make mama sad.' Faith seemed accepting the answer as she came back to her animal book. They had been sat on her and Jamie's bed from almost as long they had been at home. Claire looked at her reflection on the mirror on the vanity table in front of the bed, she really looked pitiful when even her daughter could notice it.

'Look a kitten. Fay's no sad seein' kittens. Mam try.' Said Faith pointing to a little orange tabby kitten on the book.

'That's a beautiful kitten, Faith.' Claire answered with as much a smile she could do at the moment. 'Kittens are good for sadness, yes.'

'Claire, where are ye?' Jamie's sounded through the closed bedroom door.

'Da!' Faith answered as he came into the room. 'Mam sad. Bu' Fay 'n' Bree dinna did.'

'Of course ye didna.' Said Jamie climbed on the bed with them, Faith laughing as he sat her on his lap. 'What happened?'

'I lost a patient today.' She confessed to him. He cuddle up with her, surrounding her with his arm. 'A woman my age who was run over by a car.

'I ken ye did yer best to save her, mo graidh.' Said Jamie before kissing her brow. 'I ken how fine a healer ye are.'

'I...I had to tell her husband and her mother on the waiting room. She told me about her granddaughters, two little girls no much older than Faith and Bree.' Tears started to form in her eyes. 'And it made me think, my own mother died at the same age...and I barely remember anything about her. Faith and Bree are even younger, if...if anything...happened to me...they would never be able to remember me.'

Jamie hugged her tightly, trying his best for console her. 'Dinna think like that, mo sorcha. Ye'll be makin' it to yer hundred and first birthday. The lasses will grow up with their mother by their side.'

'You can never be sure of that. I bet my patient also thought about the future. For just, you know, get killed by some arsehole too drunk for drive.' Claire answered. 'Promise me something, Jamie. If anything happens to me, you'll tell the girls about me, and...and the things we did together. So they can know how much I love them.'

'Och, Sassenach, that's out of question.' Jamie reasoned to her. 'Ye ken, what about if I order some take away, and we pass the evening here watching movies with the lasses, maybe even let them sleep here for tonight.' He finally got a faint, but gleeful, smile. 'They might never remember tonight, but damned if I dinna try my best to make sure all my lasses make the best memories possible.' He kissed her sweetly on the lips and passed Faith to her before walk out the room for his phone, laptop and the dvds. The rest of the evening was going to be about them together, sharing love and making happy memories together.


End file.
